Lab Rats
Lab Rats was originally a Halloween-exclusive one-day heist that takes place in Cook Off. After much demand, it was made a permanent addition to the game. It was released on October 29, 2015. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/halloween2015/ Objectives #Add the Pills #Add up the ingredients #Break the Meth #Secure the Meth #(optional) Cook more Meth #(optional) Complete the NecroCloaker event #Escape Assets Walkthrough Once you grab the ingredients it is recommended that you move them all up to the upper section of the map (where the meth lab is), and find somewhere defensible (the area near the Caustic Soda is recommended, as you are near both ingredient spots, and there is a large, easily defensible, flat plain nearby). If you need to get to the bottom level quickly, you can jump from the top level off onto a pink-and-purple towel. You will not incur any fall damage, and there are a few dotted around the table (including one underneath where the NecroCloaker's safe rests, so players can assemble at it quickly). You can run across cables and wires connecting bottles together, although the cops can also do this. They can also either push you off the top level with melee attacks, or disorientate you with smoke grenades or flashbangs, so be cautious when running along a cable. The NecroCloaker will not appear while the first round of Meth is being created, only afterwards. Titandozers will however spawn on Overkill or above at any time, which can be a great hazard when playing with AI, as they will be frequently downed by the Titandozer(s). The Spider will begin to appear after the first ingredient of the first batch has been added. When the NecroCloaker appears, the safe in front of him will be marked out. All players must assemble inside the ring area to start the countdown on the safe. If one player leaves the ring area at any time, the countdown stops, the safe remains locked, and the NecroCloaker disappears. During the countdown, police will swarm the ring with all types of enemies, including specials like Cloakers and Bulldozers. Snipers will also appear on the meth lab objects to cause further chaos. Whether or not the safe gets opened (By either someone leaving the ring, or everyone surviving the countdown), all the swarming police will immediately disappear. Once the timer reaches zero, all players must immediately vacate the ring as the NecroCloaker performs a kick onto the safe, causing it to explode (Any players still in proximity to the safe when this happens will be downed by the explosion) while spawning a Titandozer and one of various contents (listed in the experience breakdown). Cooking You will need to grab ingredients from certain locations and actually bring them to the lab, then throw them in. Please note that the ingredients are actual bags, though these are lightweight, and can be carried while sprinting. You then have to throw them into the correct container, in the order that Bain demands, like in Rats and Cook Off. Once all 3 bags of one type of chemical have been entered into their container, Bain will pick out the next chemical to be added. If at any point the wrong chemical is added or a chemical is thrown into the wrong container, the entire map will be nuked, downing every player and ending the heist in failure. Once all 9 bags have been emptied into the 3 chemical containers, a round of meth will appear on a tray on the far end of the map opposing the start point. This must be sufficiently broken up via damage before it can be bagged; shooting the meth enough will break it, though recyclable throwables such as shuriken and especially javelins are capable of doing this as well as melee weaponry, permitting players to conserve ammo. Variations *Enemies waiting outside the starting truck when the door opens can vary between any combination of specials. Most of these enemies can be dealt with by simply using a grenade on them. *#Bulldozer, Shields (2) *#Bulldozer *#Bulldozer, Cloaker *#Shields (3) *#Taser, Shields (2) *#Taser, Bulldozer *#Taser, Cloaker *#Cloakers (2) *#Tasers (2) *#Headless Bulldozer (Mayhem+) *On Overkill and upwards a few ziplines are removed from the map, most notably one in the middle near the Safe Event point. Headless Bulldozers will also periodically spawn, and the spiders that appear at the edges of the table occasionally do not wait for a single batch of meth to be made to spawn. Achievements Permanent Achievements= |-|Teaser= The following appeared on October 28, 2015. |-|Teaser (2)= The Or teaser achievement was added to previously released teaser on October 29, 2015. They were replaced on October 29, 2015. Post-Release Achievements= Trivia *The term "lab rats" is an overt pun based on the comically shrunken size of the characters and the fact that the heist takes place in a meth lab. It is also in reference to the fact that this map was based on Cook Off/Day 1 of Rats, or a combination of both. *Lab Rats was originally planned to be a limited-feature seasonal heist that was going to be removed alongside the 2015 rendition of Safe House Nightmare when the Halloween event ended, though due to its unexpected popularity, the map was incorporated into the game as a permanent Crime.net contract in Update #90. *Lab Rats is the first heist where bag contents can be identified by their respective colors. *On the side of the map opposite of where the crew starts, the Witch from the can be heard crying. *"Honey, I Shrunk the Heisters!" on the poster in the announcement site is a reference to the 1989 film . *Additionally, Bain makes multiple references to various horror media throughout the heist. **At the start of the heist, Bain may say "Do you want to play a game? A meth-cooking game?", a reference to a quote from in the 2006 film . **He may randomly say "I want to hear a cry of fear from those cops!", referencing the psychological/survival horror game . The creator of the game, Andreas Rönnberg, is a level designer at Overkill.https://www.linkedin.com/in/andreas-r%25C3%25B6nnberg-1bbb6b100 **He also randomly says "Keep fending off the armies of darkness," referencing the 1992 film . **While cooking, Bain may say "It's alive! Alive!", a originating from the 1931 film . **When the bags of ingredients are thrown into the cooking implements, Bain may say "Here's Johnny!", a quote from the British-American psychological horror film . **When ingredient bags are thrown into the cooking implements, Bain may say "It's cooking, and what music it makes!", likely referring to a quote from the 1931 film . **Whenever a police assault commences, Bain may say "One, two, cops are coming for you...", a reference to the modified nursery rhyme from the , "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You". **Whenever a police assault starts, Bain may say "Be afraid, be very afraid," a quote from the 1986 film . References Gallery Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Event heists